


moon and stars

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, So yea, This Is STUPID, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ah you know what ill just tag this as, foreplay is brief but trust me theres lots of it i was just lazy, just to be safe really, there we go, theres a guy with a vagina in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Takumi.The kinshi knight had grew into an adult alongside the young prince and his remaining family, and everybody watched as what was once a socially-awkward and mentally-unstable teenage recruit blossom into an elite soldier who had served the late Queen Mikoto in the past.-*-*-*-Hibiki and Takumi bond.(I am really sorry for this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has secks in it and me still not knowing how birth control works rip also there are mentions of mpreg if you dont like these things dont read this kthnxbai
> 
> this has been rotting in my drafts too :P

Takumi.

The kinshi knight had grew into an adult alongside the young prince and his remaining family, and everybody watched as what was once a socially-awkward and mentally-unstable teenage recruit blossom into an elite soldier who had served the late Queen Mikoto in the past.

Hibiki had a lot of things that he could tell someone to set them at ease. After all, a little bit of the trauma from the things he went through granted him an abundance of wisdom. He grew up in poverty, his family desperately trying to make a living off of selling their crops, he had experienced losing a friend, an animal companion, hell, even a family member close to him. Hibiki was rather kind and gentle, always helping the other villagers with their daily deeds. But, still not enough money was being raked in to support his family of 13.

He had to make more money somehow without blundering the safety of his family. From there, he did something he'd regret and never forget for the rest of his life.

Hibiki ended up starting to sell his body for money.

He had no choice; it had to be done. He hated doing it, but didn't stop because he had to help with his family's debt somehow. Hibiki's life was beginning to fall apart. 

Sayu.

That was the name of one of Hibiki's sisters—the only person in his life that could comprehend how serious their family's debt was.

He loved her dearly, and talked to her whenever thay had time.

But then she turned against him, and ended up having her blood on her brother's hands rather than his blood on her own.

Hibiki had abandoned everything. His family, his friends, his job, and the very village he grew up in. He ran away to join the army, and ended up failing his first high-stakes mission. But it was understandable why he failed. Hibiki still had a lot of training to do despite recently graduating, and there were no others willing to participate.

But it was also in the exact point in time where King Sumeragi was killed. He was there. He saw his king be murdered in cold blood by King Garon of Nohr. He saw Kamui being taken. He tried to stop him, but was stricken down before he could make his move.

He and Kaze had the same mindset that day. They had both failed to protect the ones they so respected, and for that, nothing but shame is being brought to others and the ones they loved.

-*-*-*-

The day started rather normally, at least by Hibiki standards. Hibiki was, as usual, stalking Ryoma and every move he made. He skipped breakfast—equally as typical for the knight—and didn't get a wink of sleep last night, since he was up doing whatever he did at night, and frankly, he didn't think it was anyone's beeswax.

He hung out with Kagero and Orochi for a little bit, and they had lunch together.

After everything else was said and done, he found Takumi on the training grounds, and they sat down together and talked after a quick sparring match.

Hibiki had always loved how well Takumi had improved with the bow, and could appreciate how he did with a weapon as divine and valuable as the Fujin Yumi on the battlefield.

As a young child, Takumi spent a lot of time with Hibiki, who was actually rather fond of the young child. It'd be safe to say that out of any of the Hoshido royal children, Takumi was the one Hibiki took the most liking to besides Ryoma.

“Hey, Hibiki. I...wanna ask you something.”

Hibiki smiled warmly, looking down and fumbling with his gloves. “Lord Takumi, is something else on your mind?” the knight says before chuckling “You know, I could talk to you for hours. Not kidding.”

“Alright then. Just...just don't freak out, alright?”

Hibiki nods. “I'm listening.”

“Do you...have feelings for anybody?”

One of Hibiki's eyebrows cocked up in confusion “Why do you ask?”

Takumi looks away. “Just answer the question.”

The greenet sighs deeply, putting his hand on Takumi's shoulder. “Well, I have been interested in your brother, Ryoma for quite some time. I...find confessing things like these to be quite the struggle. I mean, he _is_ your brother, and I wanted to answer with at least something of substance so you wouldn't try to milk the answer out of me yourself.” Hibiki's violet gaze trailed over to the other Hoshidan. “I asked you why you were wondering if I was in love or not, and you didn't answer correctly.”

The silver-haired prince hung his head down, deeply sighing and then looking back at Hibiki. “I'm sorry.”

“There's no need to apologize. I never saw the need for a lord to apologize to a lowly soldier like me.”

Takumi's face earned a shocked look. “Wh-what? What the hell are you talking about?”

“I'm just saying. I've only ever saw myself as a tool for the royal family.” Hibiki laments.

Takumi scoffs. “You're one of the army's most elite soldiers! After Father's death, you started to bond with me and my siblings over YEARS. You graduated top of your class, trained to kill. Your friend circle is bigger than anybody else I ever knew. Hell, you've pledged yourself to my _mother_ up until _her_ death. I have to say, you're pretty close with the royal family, which a common peasant would consider a damn luxury! And after years of knowing and warming up to you, and that applies to Ryoma, Hinoka, Kamui, and Sakura by the way, you have the _nerve_ to say you're worth nothing to us? Wh-what?”

“You care about me?”

“Yes! We care about every other soldier that has ever been recruited, living or dead, retired or not. You've worked for us for a very, very long time, and only now you're realizing that you, or anybody else for that matter, aren't considered less than human?”

Hibiki frowns. “Well...now that you've mentioned all of that...I feel like I have no choice but to confess that I have been feeling like that. I do admit, I do have the mindset of a fool.”

“No. You don't. Don't beat yourself down.” Takumi looks at the older and smiles. “You may be a soldier, but you're also a friend. A good one—no—great one at that. And as for your question, here's your answer.” Takumi had visible hesitation on his face. “I only wanted to ask because...Hibiki...?”

“Yes, Lord Takumi?”

“Lately, I've been having these thoughts...Mother always told me that these feelings were natural at this point in my life, and it's been a few years—I'm far past the age where I'm old enough to marry without at least a bit of outcry—...and I was wondering if you could...maybe spend the night with me? Just to know what it feels like, you know. To have someone at your side as a friend, a lover, even.”

“I see. I was once just like you, you know. I couldn't figure out my place in life. Not in a social hierarchy sense, since I was rather poor as a child...but as a man, what would I do? Who would I marry? Who would I lose my virginity to?” Hibiki puts his free hand to his eyes, trying to hold back tears. “Well, I hope you managed to understand over time that one wrong step and you might end up dead in a ditch. I made a mistake...and...and...”

Takumi looked worried. “And what?”

Hibiki's teeth clenched. “I ended up as a common old street whore for a short time in my life. Don't look at me. I had no choice. My family's debt was too much, I had to do something. I...I already lost my virginity at that point, don't you worry, it was a close friend this one time, and we got a little too personal and then it just went from there. Anyways, it was a dangerous game. And not just the risk of contracting diseases either, no, no. A lot of serial killers seem to target prostitutes and the homeless, and I actually had a brush with death in the hands of a killer. Not just any killer, and not for the fact that I was a whore. It was my sister. I...I accidentally killed her when I managed to overpower her.”

Takumi's heart sunk. “I-I'm so sorry...

Hibiki shed a tear. “There's more. I...I didn't know what to do after that. So, I abandoned my old life and tried to pursue a new one. And thus, that brings us to now, where I'm still fighting my inner demons and trying desperately to get a foothold on life so I won't fall back in.” he sniffles, wrapping his arms around the other archer. “I'm...I'm glad I have people that I can vent with. And yes, I would like to spend the night with you. It seems like we both need some company.”

“Most definitely.”

-*-*-*-

It felt strange for Hibiki, really.

Seeing Takumi in such a manner at a moment like this was a little surreal to say the least. Hibiki could say in a non-sexual context that the prince had matured rather nicely. Damn him and his perverted mind.

They spoke more and told stories, but there was one thing one of them said that made it turn an entirely different direction.

“Lord Takumi...have you ever had sex before?”

Takumi's eyes grew wide. “What?”

“I'm sorry! Was that question too personal?”

“Actually...I will answer your question. I...have.”

“Mmmmm...who was your first?” Hibiki says, voice low and soft.

Takumi looks away, blushing hard. “You're probably not gonna believe this, but it was actually King Xander...several times...a little while ago, actually.”

Hibiki's grin grew a little wider.

“It was during an embassy mission to Nohr. He wanted to get back at Ryoma for something he did that apparently angered him, so things went from there and then we started going at it...I never knew my first time would be so...amazing...”

“Oh...Well, I'm glad it was so satisfying for you.” the knight coos. “Have you met Dominic?”

Takumi looks up. “You mean Sir Marquardt?”

Hibiki chuckles “No, no. Sir Marquardt was his father.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“Me and Dominic are actually pretty close, and...it happened when we were both much younger. We used to spend a lot of time with each other...we went swimming together this one time, and indulged in a little...howdoIputthis?...exploration. Quite the awkward experience, really.” the kinshi knight says. “As for my first time with a woman, it was one of the soldiers, a pegasus knight. Her name was Chinatsu. Very nice young woman, but now she's MIA.”

“Hmmm...well, there's one question that remains...why did you ask me in the first place?”

“I was just wondering.”

“Alright then...” Takumi closes his legs tight. “We should probably go to sleep now...”

“We should. Goodnight, Lord Takumi...” Hibiki says, his voice achieving a slightly defeated tone.

-*-*-*-

Hibiki wakes up in the middle of the night to sounds of whimpering and rustling bedsheets.

The pastel-haired man yawns, sitting up and facing Takumi, who was tossing and turning in his sleep with a look of anguish on his face.

Hibiki was worried and a little scared, frantically shaking the prince out of his slumber. “Wake up!”

The younger quickly snapped back into consciousness, screamed, and almost ended up off the futon from panic.

“Ah!” Takumi exclaimed, turning his head towards Hibiki.

“A-are you okay, Lord Takumi?”

“Uh...yeah. I...I think I just had a nightmare. As usual, pretty bad.”

Hibiki wrapped his arms around his superior from the back. “Do you need comfort? What was it about?”

A few moments passed before Takumi declines with “No.”, and looks at the other from behind. “You. I need you.”

All that earned from Hibiki was a dumbfounded look on his face. “What do you mean?”

The archer turned around, and as a sudden change in his mood, kissed Hibiki hard and passionately on the lips before pulling away and grabbing Hibiki by the shirt, pulling him so the kinshi knight was on top of him. “I want you to fuck me. That's an order.”

Hibiki sat up. “Wh-what? Well...i-if you say so...but, are you sure?”

“That weird apothecary kid working for Bette gave me some special birth control potions earlier today. What's the worst that could happen?”

“Well...you did say it was an order.” Hibiki says in a deepening tone, pulling the lord's shirt over his head, which was also the only thing he was wearing.

“Do whatever you want. Honestly, I couldn't care less. Go gentle, make it hurt, I don't have any personal preference.”

Hibiki grins, lips latching on to the prince's neck, who moaned softly at the feeling. The elite's calloused hands travelled lower, thumbs tracing over battle scars, before moving up to his nipples, giving both of them a small tug, showing who was in control.

Takumi moaned, biting his lip as he felt Hibiki stop sucking, moving lower as the knight left kisses all over his body.

-~[Takumi's POV]~-

I couldn't believe what was happening. The man that was once holding me as a child in his arms, comforting me, was now potentially going to eat me out.

“Wait, Hibiki. I almost forgot to warn you about something.” I said, closing my legs and facing him again.

“What?”

My face becomes a little red. “I'm...a bit of a squirter. Hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all.”

And then he did, as Hibiki ran his tongue slowly up my slit. I cried at the feeling of being touched in such a way in such a private and sensitive area, and my hand ended up instantly resting on his head, burying my fingers in his tea-green hair.

“O-ohhh~” This felt absolutely amazing. I ground my hips up against Hibiki's mouth, begging for more. And more is what I got. It seemed that Hibiki knew what he was doing as well, which was good for me. He then lifts up my bottom half just a little bit, proceeding to pay more attention to my clit, full and supple lips completely enveloping it.

“Ahhhh...gods...”

Hibiki stops sucking for just a second, and gives me a sly grin as he begins slowly rubbing my wet heat. “And already soaking wet...” he states in a seductive voice that only made me want even more from him.

My back arches upwards and let out a noise I didn't even know I could make as Hibiki not only continues sucking on my hardened, ever-so-sensitive nub, but slips two fingers inside of me. My grip on the sheets then became harder, and the grip on Hibiki's head as well.

I bite my lip hard, but not nearly as hard enough to draw blood. My heartbeat skyrockets in speed, my amber eyes rolling upwards as Hibiki tickles and laps at my clitoris.

“Feel good?”

“Y-yes! M-more! P-please!”

It had only been a few minutes, but I already felt my orgasm coming quick, my walls closing around Hibiki's fingers, the digits pumping faster and faster ever so quickly. I had felt fluids slowly seep out of me, and it was only a matter of time before I finally came undone at the seams.

“Nnnnhh...H-Hibiki...I think I'm...gonna...” My warning was abrruptly cut off, and I finally climaxed, spasming around the two digits inside of me.

“Urrrrghaaaaaaaahhhhaaaaaaaahhh~!!” My toes curled and my legs shut tight around his head, and the sheer power of it all made me take a few little moments to fully recollect myself. “uhhh...oohh...”

Hibiki eventually stopped and pulled away after finger-fucking me through my orgasm before licking his lips and pulling his fingers out of me. “Want a taste?”

I look at him and nod, and then he proceeds to stuff the two digits inside my mouth. I actually start to get into it, and I sensually suck and lick at the fingers that were coated with my own juices. It didn't taste that nice—strong, in taste and scent, and I could have sworn I tasted something fishy as well.

“Tastes good, huh?”

“Yeah, whatever...”

Hibiki moves back up, removing his own shirt, tossing it in the same direction he tossed my shirt. I notice an uncomfortable-looking bulge in Hibiki's smallclothes. But, before I could ask how he felt about it, he asked me something.

“Would you like to do the honours, Lord Takumi?”

“What do you mean?” I asked. But after my reply, I instantly realized what he meant. “Ohh...s-sure.”

I sit up, tugging the waistband down, and then being met with Hibiki's rigid penis. It certainly didn't beat out Xander's, but it was still rather impressive—in fact, it was actually above average for a Hoshidan male from what I read, but still. “Average” wasn't that much to look at when taken into such consideration.

“Wow. I've...never seen it erect before.”

-~[Hibiki's POV]~-

“So...what do you want to do with it?” I said, grunting a little from how my erection would twitch at random.

Takumi says nothing in response, but pushes me back and wraps his lips around the head, thick fingers also beginning to curl around my shaft and stroke up and down.

I have to say, recieving a blowjob from a prince of Hoshido was a rather surreal experience for me.

My heartbeat is racing, and my hands can't keep off of Takumi, and I grab him by the hair and pull him down deeper onto my erection.

Takumi's eyes look up at me, and I can tell even with this in his mouth that he's frustrated, and instantly takes the entire thing into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

It took me by surprise. It felt amazing. I was already moaning and slowly losing all senses, and this made it so much better. I never worried much, since I didn't hear Takumi gagging and choking from how much was in his mouth, but I still did at least a little. The last thing I wanted was anybody to get hurt.

“L-Lord Takumi...if this is too much, just pat my leg twice and...gh...and I'll—o-ohhhh—stop...” It felt too good, though. I complied with Takumi's actions, gripping his head hard and beginning to facefuck him.

“Bhhhhhhhrrrgh!” Takumi pats my leg, and I then instantly pulled him off.

“Is something wrong?”

“Just needed to catch my breath. And tell you something. If you're going to be doing something like that to me, do it rough. Just fuck me up.”

I gave the prince a smirk, and then forced him down again, making sure to fuck his face rough and hard just like he asked.

My legs are starting to shake. This felt _so_ fucking good. I secretly wished this never stopped. But it only got better when Takumi managed to start gently caressing my balls.

“Gaaaaaaah...” I moaned, my body tensing up and my head tossing back.

I felt like I was too caught-up in this to warn him about how I was about to cum, but I could still manage...still...manage...

“Guhhhhhh...T-Takumi...I'm...c-cumming...”

But Takumi did nothing, and still allowed me to use his mouth as a fleshlight. Taking it as an offer, I let myself cum hard down the prince's poor, abused throat, groaning and watching him take it like a champ, and refused to come off of my dick until I was done cumming.

I was panting heavily from both the afterglow and how fucking hot Prince Takumi's recent display was. After taking my softening member out of his mouth, the prince licked up any remaining semen off, licking his lips afterwards and then helped me back up on top of him.

“Enough. Whenever you're ready, now.”

I look at Takumi with half-lidded eyes, gazing at his position. Relaxed position with legs spread wide, one of his hands busy touching himself, long, silver hair splayed out of the bed, and his big, amber eyes just screaming “fuck me”. The sight is almost enough to make me hard again, but I manage to keep my cool.

“Yes...I...just need a few minutes...” I answer, flopping down next to the prince.

Takumi stopped touching himself and rolls over so he faced me. “Y'know...I...was thinking about you earlier today...”

I raised an eyebrow, face flushing with more red. “What?”

“Before my training session...I was feeling a bit stressed...and I took some time to—”

“You were touching yourself, weren't you?”

“Wh—? W-well...yeah...I was...it was just as some stress relief, but then you suddenly popped up in my head, and I actually came faster...”

A few minutes pass in silence.

“Well, then. Can't let you dry up, now.” I say, my head proceeding to dip down between his legs once more, burying my face in his slit and running a perfect line up his wet folds.

-~[Takumi's POV]~-

I'm taken by surprise by the attention being paid to my private areas once more, but it also had felt just as good as before, again holding his head in place and grinding his face against my core. I'm still rater sensitive from my recent orgasm, so I tried to be a little careful, but even then, the sensation would make a jolt rush through me.

But, it doesn't last for long, as I'm caught off-guard by Hibiki suddenly stopping. “Enough is enough.” he says, shifting back on top of me and looking me in the eye. “I think we're finally ready...”

“A-are we...?”

“Well...if you want to...if you don't, then that's fine. You _are_ the one commanding.”

I gulped. I was super nervous about this. I mean, it wasn't my first time, but it had been quite a while since my encounter with Xander.

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” I shook my head, spreading my legs further as a way of telling him “I'm all yours”.

Hibiki smiles at me, and I then feel something prod at my entrance. I look down to see Hibiki holding his dick at my entrance, the head nestled in-between my labia.

I looked back up when Hibiki said to me “Ready when you are, Lord Takumi.”

I was prepared.

“O-okay...here we go...”

And then, slowly but surely, he slid in with ease.

-~[Hibiki's POV]~-

The feeling was so nice, and the soft moan that escaped Takumi's lips upon penetration made it all worth while. So warm and tight...perfect.

“Ahhh~ I-it already feels so...fucking...good...please move...”

My hands aimlessly feel around his upper torso, thumbs slowly rubbing at the prince's collarbone as I bend forwards and nibble at his earlobe. “Yes, Lord Takumi...I'll never stop until you're satisfied...” I whisper, bucking my hips hard into him.

My hand travels downwards, laying my thumb flat on Takumi's clitoris and and began slowly making circular motions to save him the trouble of stimulating the nub himself. I make it a goal for myself to squeeze every last little moan out of the prince. I proceed to bite down on his neck, only making Takumi cry out louder.

“Did—gh! D-did that hurt?”

Takumi couldn't even respond. Grunting, squeals, and noises that a prince should never, under any circumstance, ever make came out of him, his heartbeat palpable against my upper chest.

“Good...ah...hah...so good...you’re so tight, Lord Takumi, so wet for me......”

Gods, Takumi was so beautiful like this, so beautiful moaning, chanting my name amidst the noises of pure pleasure escaping his lips while my member was sliding in and out of him at a much harder pace. How he tensed up a little every time I went deeper.

-~[Takumi's POV]~-

All I wanted was Hibiki to give me everything—to go deeper. I wanted him to fuck me harder. All the sweat, all the noises, all the passion, all the sensations.

“Ahh...it's so...d-deep...so...f-f-fucking...good...ah, yes...Hibiki...fuck me...”

I was panting heavily, body slick with sweat as I fully embraced the near-overwhelming feeling of Hibiki pounding into me even harder and faster. Hibiki then bit into the nape of my neck once more, much harder, as a matter of a fact. I cry out again, my hold on Hibiki growing tighter by every excruciatingly pleasurable second.

“Fuck, Hibiki...I'm...already close...”

“H-hold it...I'm not quite...there...” Hibiki grunts, removing his thumb from my clit. I have to say, it feels much less enjoyable if _that's_ not getting any attention. But, the head of his member continuously slamming into my g-spot kept me from being mad.

We're both so sensitive. The sensations and the spasms were near-insane. Please...please let this be over...please—“h-haaaa~s-so deep...” It felt as if my nerves were bursting, growing back, and then repeating the cycle every millisecond. Usually, sex didn't feel like this, but it did. The knot in my core was growing far too tight, and it felt so warm; it burned...

Our lips slammed together, and we began violently making out.

Gods, it was all too difficult for me...I wanted to—I needed to come so badly.

“HIBIKI!”

-~[Hibiki's POV]~-

The noises that came out of the lord upon climax were absolutely melodic, his walls tightening around my length and slender legs wrapping around me.

Those blissful sounds and sheer feeling was enough to push me over the edge, flooding his womb with warm seed with heaving breaths mixed in with grunts and moans.

“Ahhh...” I breathed heavily, gathering up enough energy to face the blissed-out Takumi, still writhing around from his orgasm.

“Whoa....”

“Hehehehe...”

I pulled out, smiling at Takumi as I did so.

“Holy shit...” Takumi says weakly, reaching down into his nether reigons to feel around for what I did to him. “Wow...it's so much...”

“Are you feeling well?”

Takumi nods weakly. “I-I just need the bathroom...”

-*-*-*-

The morning sun gleamed through the window of Takumi's quarters, the light shining through aiming directly at the prince's face acting as a rude wake up call.

The archer took a second to scan the current situation.

 _Who has their arms around me?_ he thought. The movement made the other groan and shift.

“L-Lord Takumi...?”

“H-Hibiki? What happened last night? Why are you in my bed?”

Hibiki sighs. “You don't remember, do you?”

Takumi took a few moments before his eyes grew wide. “Oh. D-did we...?” 

“Make love?” the older smiles and nods slowly.

“Shit. That's what's squishing around in me, isn't it?”

“Are you angry?” Hibiki shudders and hangs his head down.

Takumi doesn't respond with words. Instead, he grabs Hibiki's wrist and pulls him into a deep, loving kiss. “Not at all.” He says after pulling away. “It came back to me.”

“O-oh...so you're not mad at me? But...I...inside you...”

“Don't worry. The chances that you actually got me pregnant are slim. I was never really that fertile, and plus that potion I told you about is some pretty powerful stuff.” Takumi frowns. “I have to be careful with it 'cause something bad might happen. Although I wouldn't really mind if it did.” Takumi adds before shrugging. He puts his hand on Hibiki's shoulder and strokes his hair with the other.

“All of that's fine with me. But thank the gods that's the case. I'm not ready to be a parent just yet.”

“I need to get ready for breakfast.” was all Takumi said before getting up to get dressed.

Hibiki follows suit, stretching his arms with a hoarse but relaxed sigh. “Would you like me to aid you?”

“Sure. But you get dressed yourself first. I'm sure some of my clothes would fit you. You can wear those for now.”

“Wh-why are you treating me so well?”

Takumi lets out an exasperated sigh “Don't make me go over yesterday's thing. And plus, with the events of last night, I feel good pampering you a little. It wouldn't seem fair if I just chased you off after an experience like that.” the prince chuckles before giving Hibiki a small peck on the cheek. “Who knows?”

“Maybe this might be the beginning of a beautiful relationship...”

Hibiki can only smile and laugh at the remark. “We'll see, Lord Takumi...”

 

“We'll see...”

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask abt hibikis relationship w/ the sibs either mikoto is a nice lady thats all im gonna say
> 
> ...  
> I didn't even proofread this properly.


End file.
